cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Werbistan
Werbistan is a general name for several nations ruled by Darth Andrew, which include the first Werbistan, Soviet Werbistan, and the reformed, current Werbistan. A Brief History The Beginning Werbistan, orignally known as Team Werb, was formed in a Damon's restaurant when they crushed the College Professors in the "Quiz of Death." Many gruesome civil wars later, Werbistan was founded on July 12, 2006, in Saint Josephsberg. The First Imperial Assault Alliance Darth Andrew created the first Werbistan during the first Great War, and become a founding nation of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Werbistan fought against the darthclone threat, and also participated in the War of Integrity and the third Great War. Soon after that war, Werbistan and other top IAA nations were nuked or ZI'ed by rogue GGA nations/allies: Phoib of Amsterdamistan, InvaderZim of Irken, Sultan Amin of Gangga Negara, lizzii of limpzit, ShadowStalker of Republic of Toasts, stumpster of Stumpistan, and tayam of tayame. Soon after, Werabistan left the Imperial Assault Alliance after Darth Andrew became angry with potential abuses with the Charter, though he still hung around the Alliance's forums for some time. HELL and the Disappearance After leaving the IAA, Werbistan began to look for a new alliance to call home. It finally settled in HELL, a small alliance maintained by a former IAA member, Aznboi. However, Werbistan became inactive for reasons that have faded into history, and the nation was soon deleted. Soviet Werbistan Soviet Werbistan came into existence supposedly after Darth Andrew decided to create a new alliance. Called the Union of Socialistic Soviet Russias, it generated much controversy for those with leftist ideals. After only mere weeks, the alliance folded, and coupled with the disbandment of the Imperial Assault Alliance, Soviet Werbistan also died off. Werbistan Reborn After briefly existing in a paradoxical plane of existence known only as "NationStates 2," Werbistan was reformed nearly a year after the IAA's disbandment when Darth Andrew learned the Imperial Assault Alliance was coming back. Werbistan officially rejoined on April 28th, 2009, and it resides there to this day. Culture Werbistan's culture is pretty awesome. Nation Information Werbistan is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 160 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Werbistan work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Werbistan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Werbistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Werbistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Werbistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Werbistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations Category:The Imperial Assault Alliance